<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced Love by Jikook_Jeon_Park</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514195">Forced Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikook_Jeon_Park/pseuds/Jikook_Jeon_Park'>Jikook_Jeon_Park</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, lqbtq+, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikook_Jeon_Park/pseuds/Jikook_Jeon_Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jikook/Kookmin ff]<br/>(Jimin)- "I love Jungkook but he's straight."<br/>(Jungkook)- "I love Jimin but he's gotta be straight, right? "<br/>(Tae)- " I love Jimin but, he likes Jungkook. And I'm not going to let that happen. "<br/>(Yoongi)- "Tae this isn't a good ide-."<br/>(Tae)- "Jimin is going to be mine one way or another."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jikook, kookmin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My story is also on WATTPAD if you want to read it!<br/>And it’s also on Webnovel!<br/>Wattpad—&gt; https://www.wattpad.com/story/234698672-forced-love<br/>Webnovel—&gt; https://www.webnovel.com/book/*forced-love*_18492206206043205</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                           Jimin POV </p><p>    I wake up from my sleep in my room, as usual. Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited. It's my last year of High School and then I'll be off to college. I am not straight and I get bullied for it a lot, but that doesn't stop me. My parents support me and my friends support me too, which I'm so grateful for. Anyways, enough talk about me and let's get ready for school.</p><p>                                        Jungkook POV </p><p>     I wake up because someone was calling me. I took the phone from my nightstand to see who was calling me. It was one of my best friends, Yuqi. </p><p>[In call]</p><p>(Yuqi)- "JEON JUNGKOOK YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME YOU'RE STILL IN BED!"</p><p> (JK)- "I'm sorry, but can you not yell?"</p><p>(Yuqi)- " MAYBE I'LL STOP YELLING AT YOU ONCE YOU START LISTENING TO ME! NOW HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! " </p><p>(JK)- "ok then" </p><p>[End of call] </p><p>       I get up and hop in the shower. After that I went downstairs and got some breakfast. I grabbed something quick and I went out the door and locked it behind me.</p><p>                                            Jimin POV </p><p>       I see Seokjin making breakfast so I went to see what he was making. "Hey Hyung, what're you making?" " An omelet, you want one? " he asked. "Sure, but I gotta get to school soon." I said. " Ok well I'll hurry. " he said. Once he was done he put it on a plate and put it in front of me. "Thank you." I said. " No problem, but hurry up or you'll be late. " I smiled, and ate my omelet.~ Once I'm done I get my stuff and walk out the door. "Bye hyung~!" I yelled. " Bye Jiminnie! " </p><p>       Once I get to school I see my friend Eric Nam. He is so much fun and he's really smart. I wave at him and he sees me. He jogs over to me and smiles. "Hey Jiminnie, how are you?" He asked. " I'm doing really good. Jin hyung is taking care of me so..yeah. " I told him. "That's good, have you seen any cute guys yet?" He asked with a smirk. I laugh. " No not yet, but I know I will find someone. " I said. "I know you will, and when you do I want to meet them. If they break your heart, I'll beat them up for you." He smiled. " Ok, hopefully that won't happen but I'm sure you'll love him when you meet him. " I said. "Okie dokie, well I gotta go...bye!" " Bye! " I said. And we parted ways.</p><p>       I started to get to my first class when I bump into someone. I look up and saw him. He was the most handsome person I've ever seen. His skin looked so soft and his eyes...I could DEFINITELY get lost in them. He was really nice about it and my heart fluttered. I was blushing so much and I had a huge smile on my face that you couldn't see my eyes anymore. I calmed down enough so I could speak. When I looked at him he smiled at me and he was sooooo cute. "Are you okay?" He asked . "I-I um m ...yes." I said shyly. "Good, I wouldn't want someone to get hurt by me just because I was in a hurry." He said. " Oh it wasn't your fault, I wasn't looking a-and -" I stuttered before he interrupted. (which I didn't mind at all) "Hey, it was my fault and I apologize." He said softly. "O-oh ok." I said. " Here I will make it up to you, I will do whatever you want me to do for a whole day. " he said. I thought about it and said "I have the perfect idea." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The summary I put on the first chapter is the summary of every chapter? If that makes sense. Idk. I’m used to WATTPAD so....yee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV</p><p>       "Okay, I will forgive you on one condition." "Okay, I did say anything." He said. " You have to spend a whole day with me, and only me. " "Umm, weird request but ok." He said. " Ok well, how does Saturday sound? " I asked. "Yeah I'm free." He said. And we parted ways.</p><p>                                           Jungkook POV</p><p>       So....I guess I have plans on Saturday now. This will be fun. Anyways, I will probably have a new friend after this so yay! I am going to tell Yuqi about it. I know it's weird but he made me feel these butterflies in my stomach. He also made me blush. The way he smiled made me happy. I found it cute when the crescent moons formed under his eyes.💜 And his hair looked so sof-, wait...what am I thinking?! We just met, and I don't want to make it awkward. Ugh, let me tell Mark and Jackson. </p><p>                                           Taehyung POV </p><p>       This morning I saw the whole thing. Jimin practically STARING at this guy when they bumped into each other. I was about to go punch that guy in the face but then my friend Hoseok stopped me. He told me that it was just an accident and Jimin was fine. I took a couple deep breaths and let it go. It's not like they were going to fall in love with each other and go on dates and then confess their love for each other and live Happily Ever After. Right? Anyways if you didn't know, I have a HUGE crush on Jimin and I wish I could tell him but...I don't want to ruin our friendship. Anyway I will talk to Jimin later.</p><p>                                           Jungkook POV </p><p>       At lunch I went to find Mark and Jackson who were of course sitting next to each other. "Hey guys!" " Hey Kook! " They said. "Can I ask you guys something?" " Of course Kook. " Mark said. I was scared to ask but I needed to know. "So I met this guy a-and-" I got interrupted by the sound of both of them fanboying and screaming. "AHHHHHHH I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!!!!" Mark yelled. " Mark~" I whined. "Jackson, please tell yourself and your boyfriend to stop yelling. "Ok ok, Mark honey calm down and let the boy talk." He said. Mark eventually calmed down and listened. " Anyway, we are going to hang out on Saturday and I don't know if he's straight or not and I really like him. " I looked down and waited for their answer. They didn't answer for a while and then Jackson said something. "It took a while for Mark and I to realize that we were meant to be together, so I think if you give it some time you'll know if he's the one or not." " Then eventually ask him if he's straight or not, but don't ask out of the blue. That would be awkward. " "Ok, thanks for helping, see you later!" " Bye! " They said in unison. And then I left for my next class since I wasn't hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Do You Make Me Feel This Way?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin got a crushie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV </p><p>       It's Friday and tomorrow I have a date. Ok, maybe not necessarily a date but, I want to think of it that way.😁 OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GET HIS NUMBER, NAME, and ADDRESS! God, Jungkook, why are you so stupid?! *Palmface* I gotta go find him.</p><p>                                               Jimin POV </p><p>       I was getting my things from my locker when I heard a familiar voice beside me. "Hey!" He said. I started to blush and then looked at him. " H-Hi. " I stuttered. "Umm, I just came because I didn't get your name, phone number, or your adress. And I kinda need those so we can go on a da- I mean hang out tomorrow." He scratched the back of his neck. Was he about to say date?! Anyways I didn't realize that I didn't give him any of those. Whoops. "Oh yeah sorry about that. My name is Jimin, my phone number is (XXX)-XXX-XXXX, and my address is (Just make one up) ------------------------------. What about you?" I asked. " My name is Jungkook, my phone number is (XXX)-XXX-XXXX, my address is (whatever you want)-----------------, and I'm 22. " he said. "Oh that's nice to know!" I was so shy. "Well, I'll see you later! And remember to pick me up at 9:30!" " I would never forget! " he said. And then he winked. HE FREAKING WINKED AT ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>                                         Jungkook POV </p><p>       I FREAKING WINKED AT HIM! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M A WEIRDO! UGH! Stop being so stupid Jungkook. You stupid stupid IDIOT! Ok, ok. C a l m   d o w n.  He probably didn't notice. N.o. What are you thinking? OF COURSE HE NOTICED! Let's just get to class for Pete's sake. He was cute though. I wonder what he thinks of me....</p><p>                                    ~The next morning~                                                             (A/N Its just 3rd person for a while)</p><p>       While both boys got ready for their "date", they decided they would just wear casual clothes. Jungkook would pick up Jimin from his house. Jungkook didn't live very far from Jimin, only about 7 minutes. After JK took a shower, put on his clothes, and ate breakfast he went to go pick up JM. On Jimin's side he did the same and just waited for Jungkook to pick him up. He told his roommate Jin all about his crush on Jungkook and how he wants to see how JK thinks about him. JM was so excited he was talking so much and Jin was ready for this guy named Jungkook to come and pick him up. (Lmao) Then they heard a knock on the door. Jimin RAN to the door to see who it was and then took a deep breath and calmed down. He opened the door and welcomed the boy inside. </p><p>                                         Jungkook POV </p><p>       I was so nervous but I had to knock on the door or I would be considered late so I knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door and took my hand to lead me inside. I WAS BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY! I met his roomate, his name was Jin and he was really nice to me. The best thing was that Jimin never let go of my hand. I was about to faint right then and there but then Jin said that we should get going or we 'll waste time. So we left and got in my car. But before he let go of my hand he looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. I got in the driver's seat and asked him where he wanted to go. He said "I want to go to your house." And then he looked straight at me , then at my lips. I did the same. He leaned in closer and so did i. Eventually our foreheads were touching. I tilted my head and then he did. Our lips were millimeters apart and then I closed the gap. My lips against his. They were so soft. It was a passionate kiss. I loved it. I think he did too because i could feel him smiling. Once we let go I looked down and blushed. Then I asked, "Why do you want to go to my house where we could go to the movies or something ?" Then I was just shocked by his answer. " Because it's soon going to be my future house, and I also want to see what you can do. " he winked at me and kissed me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let’s have some fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a SpOiCy part btw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Jungkook POV]</p><p>       After we broke the kiss for air, I started to drive. After moments of silence I finally spoke up and said, "Where do you really want to go?" " I already said, my future house. " he responded. "Well then, we should start looking for a new house." I said. " What, why? " he asked. "Because I don't think you're going to want to live with my roomate, and there's only 2 rooms." I said. " We can share a room. " he said. "Its too small." I replied. "Then we'll be closer together." He winked. I laughed. " Let's talk about this some other time okay? How about we go to the cafe? " I asked him. "I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you." He smiled so big that you couldn't see his eyes anymore, and crescent moons formed under his eyes. I took this as a chance to kiss him. It was a quick one since I was still driving. We were both blushing.</p><p> We were both blushing</p><p>       Once we got to the cafe we went inside and started to order</p><p>       Once we got to the cafe we went inside and started to order. "What do you want to eat?" I asked the angel right beside me😍 " Hmm,that's weird. " he said. "What is it, I will try my best to fix it." I responded. " Well I looked everywhere on the menu and I didn't find you on there. " he said in pout. I choked. My eyes widened, did he really say that he wanted to eat me?! I mean..if he can jerk me off well..hehe. Anyways I looked up at the cashier and he had his face covered by his hands. I guess he heard it too.😆 I looked at Jimin and he just stared at me with eyes full of lust. I tried to ignore him but he just kept staring. I decided to get us some pastries and coffee. We picked a spot to sit at which was by a window. "You still speechless?" Jimin asked me. "Yeah, I didn't see it coming." I responded. " You look cute when you're surprised. " he said to me. "why thank you." I said. " Umm..Can I ask you something? " I asked Jimin. "I will answer as truthfully as I can." He replied. He tilted his head and smiled softly. " Well... " I started. "Number 13 your order is ready." The cashier said. "Oh I'll be right back." I told Jimin. " I'll be waiting for you 'till the ends of time my love. " Jimin said sweetly. "You really know how to make me lose my words huh?" I said. " It's a gift...just for you. " he smirked and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and I put it close to my heart. He smiled sweetly as I left to fetch our order.</p><p>[Jimin POV]</p><p>       Why did I do what I did? I mean in the beginning I kissed him, and now I flirted with him using cheesy pick up lines. What am I thinking? It's not even a date, it's just something he's doing because he felt bad. What if he doesn't even like me? I mean he did deepen the kiss a whole lot and blushes a lot too but..idk. He's really nice and sweet but I need to ask him. *sigh* I'm hungry, I wonder if he'll let me eat him😋 I mean, he didn't deny it...😏 I'll ask him that too. As Jungkook came back with our food I looked at him and he was BREATH TAKING!! I think I started to drool and he made me hard...so I took a deep breath and looked away. Okay, calm down Jimin, calm down. I said to myself. I looked over and he was almost here. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod calm down and shut up Jimin. No, YOU shut up Jimin. NO! YOU SHUT UP! NO YOU! NO YOU! JUST SHUT YOUR LITTLE-"You okay? " Jungkook asked. (Btw Jimin was having a fight in his brain with himself, just so you weren't confused ) "Yes I'm fine." I smiled. " What did you get? "I asked. I would have know if I didn't flirt with him while ordering. *palm face* "Just some croissants , macaroons, and coffee." He smiled him bunny smile. UwU he's so cute💖 I took a macaroon and popped it in my mouth. They were really small so it was bite size. Jungkook ate the croissant nice and gentle. I wanted to go over there and attack him with little kisses and then snuggle afterwards, but we were in public..not that I cared. I guess he saw me staring and he said, "You're breathtaking too..even if I don't show how much I appreciate it." " Aww you're too cute. " I said. "Thanks, are you done with your food?" He asked me. " Yeah I wasnt that hungry for food, but I was thirsty. " I winked. He blushed and looked down. "Aish,stop,let's go before my face turns into a tomato." He said. " As you wish. " I said. And we grabbed our coffees and left.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>(A/N)- Jikook is known as the Blue and Yellow couple, but more known as the black and white couple. Anyways Jimin is blue and Jungkook is yellow. Lots of explaining so..I will just leave it at that. Ok back to reading-</p><p>Once we were done shopping at the mall, watching a movie at the cinema, and taking pictures we went out to eat. We just got some popsicles bc we weren't that hungry. I got yellow and he got blue.(hehe comment if you got the joke) Jungkook said he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. It was pretty long so I wanted to see if he could actually do it. He slowly put the whole thing in his mouth, sucked in it, then took it out, then repeated it. I then asked, "is that how you would do me?" He choked and started laughing. " Another question, Do you see us more than friends? " I asked. He cupped my face and said, "Yes and yes." ( in jimins head..DuL JuNgE HaNaMaN gOlLa YeS oR yEs?!kekekeke sorry) I wouldn't want our first time to feel rushed or messy. I would want you to feel pleasure and not pain. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you for our first or 10000th time. I want you to be happy and excited if we do it. I don't want you to be scared. And if I didn't see us more than friends, would I have deepened the kiss? Would I have blushed and loved all your pick up lines? I loved everything about today and I hope you feel the same way. "I do." I whispered. And he kissed me sweetly and passionately.💜💙💛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just One Day *wink wink*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>하루만~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV </p><p>       After we got the popsicles, we went to Jungkook's house for the rest of the day. Once we got there he decided to give me a quick house tour. I agreed to the idea since I figured I would be here a lot because of the popsicle incident. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't a small one. It was a pretty decent sized house. There were 2 bedrooms like he said earlier. He showed me his room and I felt warm and fuzzy. I plopped down on the bed and took the blanket beside me. I wrapped it around me taking in Jungkook's scent. I totally forgot Jungkook was here and I saw him leaning on the door smiling. "W-when did you get here?" I asked. He laughed. " I'm the one who showed you the room in the first place silly. " he said with a smile. "Oh yeah, right." I chuckled. I totally forgot. He started walking towards me, then when he got to me he stopped. " You look so cute. " he said. "Oh don't be so cheesy." I replied back. Then he got on the bed and hovered over me. "J-jungkook, a-what are you doing?" I stuttered . " Just taking in the pretty view. " he smiled. The he slowly caressed my face. He played with my hair for a little bit and then moved it out of my eyes . He then looked into my eyes . He was sooooo handsome . He got up and lended me a hand. I took it and have him a hug. He kissed the top of my forehead and then looked at me. He broke the hug and walked over to the bed . He started laying out the blanket. Then he walked over to me and picked me up (bridal style) . I was curious as to what was going on. Gently, he laid me on the bed and pecked my lips. "Jungkook-" I started. "Shh-dont say anything and let me do everything okay?" He told me. I just nodded. He told me to lay on my stomach and I did what I was told. He then put one side of the blanket on top of me and then overlapped the other side. He made me do a lot of turning but in the end I was in a blanket burrito. I couldn't move, my hands, legs, and arms were trapped. " Kookie!~ I whined. "I can't move because I'm trapped!~ I said. "That's the point Jiminnie." He replied. " Get me out of he-" I was interrupted by tickles. Jungkook was being so playful, and I loved it. I was laughing so hard that it was gradually getting harder to breathe . "I-I,.....am...h-having.....trouble...breath-...ing...Kook." I said between laughs and breaths. He eventually stopped to let me breathe ( thanks kookie) Once I caught my breath I looked at Jungkook who was looking at me. "I wish I could have your laugh on repeat." He said softly. He then attacked me with little kisses. It was just my face since the rest of my body was in a blanket. This was exactly what I wanted. I even said so in the coffee shop except I would be attacking HIM with little kisses. After a while he stopped, he said that he wanted to cuddle. I of course said yes. Time passed and he told me that he was going to take a shower. He kissed the top of my nose and unraveled me. Once he was done I told him thank you and kissed his forehead. He got in the shower and I was thinking what we could eat for dinner.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>       We decided to eat pizza and then watch a movie. We watched a comedy movie because he was going to miss my laugh and he wanted to hear it as much as possible before I left. Once the movie was over I looked at the time and it was 8 pm. It wasn't really that late but Jin wanted me home before dark. "I think I should probably start getting ready to go." I told Jungkook. " Aww,why did Jin want you home so early?~" He whined. "Because you're still a stranger in his eyes my love." I replied . He signed dramatically . " Okay~" he said. I took his hand and we walked out the door together . (He had his keys and he locked the door don't worry😉)</p><p>       Once we got there Jungkook looked at me and said, "I had a lot of fun today Jiminnie." " Me too Kookie. " I replied back. We both leaned on and shared a nice, soft, and passionate kiss. I then left to go to my house. Once I got inside I told Jin hyung all about my day and he kept saying, "Jiminnie's got a boyfriend! Jiminnie's got a boyfriend ! " We aren't official yet, but I hope we are soon. After I showered and did my night routine I got a text from Jungkook. It was a picture of him in bed and the empty space beside him. The caption said: if only the empty space beside me was filled by you. "😓😍 Aww my poor Kookie already misses me. I then texted him back:One day my love, one day...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[A/N]</p><p>Thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to me!💜💜💙💛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Laying Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oink oink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV </p><p>       Once Monday rolled around I was nervous and happy because the love of my life would be there, but I'm nervous because we have to "lay low".</p><p>Sunday Flashback: [on call]</p><p>       Me:So we can't be obvious. Jm:why not? Me: Bc only trust worthy people know I'm not straight. Jm:like?? Me: You, me, namjoon, Mark, Jackson, and Yuqi. Jm:oh ok. Me:I want to show you off, but first I need to tell more people. Jm: well one way is by showing me off. ME: I know honey, just give me a little time and then the whole UNIVERSE will know you're mine and only mine😊 Jm:i wish I was there with you~ Me: Same here love💜 [end of flashback]</p><p>       I arrived at school and called Jimin. [In call]</p><p>Jm:hello?</p><p>Hi love,are you tired?</p><p>Jm:yeah, tired of you not being here</p><p>Aww, well if you come to school..</p><p>Jm:what happened to laying low?</p><p>Yeah well that's in PUBLIC</p><p>Jm:oh..well school IS public</p><p>We could go in the bathroom and...😏</p><p>Jm:get your mind out of the gutter</p><p>Fine, but please hurry up love I miss you soooo much💜</p><p>Jm: but I will always love you waaaaaay more!💙💛</p><p>[End of call]</p><p>       I then got a tap on my shoulder, it was my best friend Yuqi. (Yes from (g)-idle) "So...can I meet him please~" she begged. "Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. " What's his name? " she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Hi Jungkook." She said dramatically . "Jimin." I replied. " pArK JiMiN?! " she yelled. Everyone was looking at us, and so I quickly walked away. Yuqi came jogging after me and apologized. "Is it official?" She asked me . " No. " I said sadly. "From the call that I heard from you guys, calling each other "love" to making out in the bathroom, I think it's official. " she explained. "Well it's not official." I told her again. " So then I'll make it official. " she said with a smirk. "When, what, where, and how?!" I asked. "I have a couple of ideas." She said. I then look up and saw someone so handsome . He looked amazing with that flawless skin and perfect soft hair, I bet he smells like a snack. Although the mirror should be cleaned the man looks stunning 😂😂(this would be so him tho)</p><p>       Yuqi then told me to look over, as I did I almost fainted. For some reason Jimin looked 10000 times more seductive than he did Saturday. I love it💙💛 It was very hard to control myself but Yuqi helped me calm down by patting my back. He walked past me and mouthed "sorry" and went to his class. I did the same and it was pretty hard not talking to him until lunch came around. I found Jimin and told him that we should get something to eat. He said people would get suspicious , but I ignored it and took him with me anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry it was short, I started too late in the day so I couldn't finish it. I will try to get the next chapter tomorrow but don't hate me if I don't . I don't know if anyone actually reads this but just putting it out there.</p><p>Thank you for the people that do read it!!💙💛💙💛💙💛💙💜💜💜💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Laying Low pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV </p><p>       I took Jimin to my house because I wanted to cook for him. "Kookie~we don't have time for this~he whined. "I know my love but I don't want you to eat other people's cooking." I responded . I decided to make some noodles and then warm up the chicken I made yesterday. Jimin was busy playing on his phone, so I decided to back hug him. "Aish! You scared me! Why did you do that?!" He asked. " I just wanted to hug the love of my life💜" I replied. "Well next time can you please not scare me? He asked. "We'll see." I said. I warmed up the chicken and served the noodles with it on a plate. ' Thank you Kookie. " he said sweetly. " anything for you dear. " I smiled. After we did our dishes we have each other a sweet and soft kiss. Then we left for school, and we agreed that we didn't have to COMPLETELY ignore each other.😁</p><p>       We hung out with each other when we got the chance. When people asked why we were hanging out we told them we were just friends. It hurt a little saying it but sadly...It was true. I needed to ask Jimin asap but I wanted it to be PERFECT that's so he knows I REALLY love him. I just hope he is willing to wait a little bit.</p><p>                                               Tae POV </p><p>       Jimin came to my house after school today. He hasn't talked to me in a couple days but he finally came back. He told me he needed to tell me something and he felt guilty for not telling me earlier. So I grabbed some snacks and we sat down on the couch together. "So...I have a crush,but I think we are more than that." He said shyly . "Who is it? And wdym by more than that?" I asked with jealousy in my voice. " Well, we kinda went on a date or at least it seemed like it. " he said. "Oh..what happened on the date?" I said trying to hide my anger. He blushed and said , "Well...we kissed a lot and.." He started . "YOU KISSED!?" I yelled furiously. " Is that bad? I thought you would be happy for me... " he replied. After that I confessed, "I've liked you for the longest time Jimin! And I haven't told you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship! So now that I know you don't feel the same way as I do...I will make you, if it's the last thing I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promise Me This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>134340=PURE GREATNESS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV</p><p>       I never knew or even suspected that he had a crush on me. I mean I guess that was the point but, I would still be willing to be friends with him if it wasn't too awkward. It's not like him to get really mad over something like this. Like, I would understand if he was upset with me for a while but he's really starting to scare me and it looks like he could hurt me any second. I think it would be best if I don't tell him my crush's name. I don't want anybody getting hurt especially Jungkookie. </p><p>        "Since I'm a nice person, I'll give you more than enough time to think about it. Three days to be exact, so you can either choose the hard or easy way. Different paths but same outcome." He told me. I gulped the big lump in my throat and told him okay. I then immediately ran out the door without hesitating or looking back.</p><p>       My instinct was to go to Jungkook's house and tell him everything. So that's exactly what I did. I rang the doorbell like crazy until a heavy breathing Jungkook opened the door. I gave him a hug and started crying and apologizing. "What's wrong love?" He asked me worriedly. "Let's go inside first." I said between sniffles. </p><p>       Once I told Jungkook everything I started crying again and he held me in his arms. "You don't have to worry about me okay?" If he lays hands on you I'll make sure that he regrets it." He said. "He's still my friend and I don't think you'll have to go that far." I told him. "He's still your friend even though he's forcing you to be his?" He asked. "I've known Tae since we were little and he gets over things pretty quick." I replied. Hoping it was still true. "Well I can't tell you who can and can't be your friends so, I trust you and your decisions." He said softly. My heart fluttered when he said he trusted me. "I appreciate the fact that you trust me." I said. "Of course I would, why wouldn't I want to trust and love this cute little face?" Then he cupped my face and cooed. Then our foreheads were touching and we gradually got closer. Then we shared a soft but sweet kiss. It wasn't rushed or messy, it was something that he did from his heart to make me feel better.💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Promise Me This pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>😏</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While you read this listen to No Idea by Don Toliver<br/>It sets the mood right</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JIMIN POV </p><p>       Deep down in my heart I feel kind of heartbroken because I remember that we are just "Friends." I really like him and I will wait for however long it takes. If he breaks my heart because he has feelings for someone else...I will still love him.</p><p>       I've never felt the way I feel with Jungkook. He just has this personality that I could never just abandon. My life would be different if it weren't for Jungkook. I hope we can have a healthy relationship if we become more than friends, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anybody else. I realized I had zoned out because Jungkook told me I should spend the night at his house just in case Taehyung tried to find me that night. (Since I ran out on him) I told him I would call Jin first to inform him I wouldn't be home tonight. He said it was fine because he had a date coming over. I teased him for it and he teased me about Jungkook since he knew I had feelings for him. I didn't want to ask too many questions since Jungkook was waiting for me. Once I hung up I told Jungkook that I was done on the phone call. But then I remembered something.</p><p>       "Hey Jungkook." I said nervously.</p><p>       "Yes, love." He answered.</p><p>       "Umm...Can I....borrow,...your clothes?" I squeezed my eyes shut because of the cringe. He looked at me and paused. "Or I could just go home real qui-" I got cut off by Jungkook.</p><p>       "You can borrow whatever you want." He said sweetly. "You don't have to ask me, just take it." He said softly.</p><p>       "Thanks but I don't want to be rude so I'll still ask if I want something." I smiled. I went upstairs to find some clothes. But before I did that I decided I would take a shower to clear my mind. I texted Jungkook that I was showering that's so he doesn't think I died or something.</p><p>                                                                                        ~~~</p><p> </p><p>       After I showered I looked through his closet and only found big white shirts, so I just grabbed a random one. I found some underwear too, thankfully they weren't too big. (JK won't mind about the underwear heehee) I couldn't find any pants so I went downstairs to ask Jungkook for help. (Thankfully the shirt was long enough so it went down to my knees almost. When he saw me he froze and excused himself to the restroom. I was confused but a couple minutes later I heard the bathroom door open. I opened my mouth to say something but he picked me up and carried me up to his bedroom. I asked what was happening and he carefully laid me down on his bed and locked the door. Then he turned off the lights and got on top of me.</p><p>       "Jungkook." I whispered.</p><p>       "Jimin." He whispered back.</p><p>       "Promise me this okay?" I said.</p><p>       "Okay." He replied.</p><p>       "1. Please don't mention me to Taehyung and don't tell him that we like each other, because I don't want anything bad to happen to you okay?" I told him.</p><p>       "Okay I promise, and what about 2?" He asked.</p><p>       "Please go easy on me." I said.</p><p>       " I don't know if I can control myself since you're wearing my clothes..." he said in a husky voice. </p><p>       "Jungkook~" I whined.</p><p>       "I love you." He said.</p><p>       "I love you too....but you still have to promise me." I said.</p><p>       "We'll see..." he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🥰💜💞</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up feeling kind of cold. I looked down and almost screamed. I slowly turned my head to see who was holding my waist. I was actually happy to see that it was Jungkook and not a complete stranger or something. I tried to remember what happened last night but my brain stops working when I really need it.(lmao I can relate) I decided to take a shower and ask Jungkook later.</p><p>       When I saw myself in the mirror I almost fainted. There were blue and purple marks all over my body. I then connected all the clues and started tearing up. I really hoped what I thought happened didn't happen. I love Jungkook with all my heart but I wasn't ready for THIS. I thought he would at LEAST ask. I tried to calm myself down because I still didn't know anything. </p><p>       After I got out of the shower I took some of Jungkook's clothes since mine were still dirty. Once I was fully clothed, I looked over at Jungkook who was slowly waking up. I sat beside him and caressed his hair. He looks so cute when he wakes up.💜💜💜 When he saw me he smiled his bunny smile. He sat up and kissed me gently while caressing my cheek(on his face you nasty readers lol) and told me he would shower and come right back. He didn't have any clothes on either, so I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself down. I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. I would make French toast and eggs. By the time they were done Jungkook came and sat at the island. He had sweatpants and a long T-shirt on. I had a huge and long tshirt on since I still couldn't find Jungkook's pants. (Yes he had underwear on)</p><p>"Good morning, love." I told him.</p><p>"Morning." He said.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" I asked.</p><p>"It was good since you were there." He winked. "How about you?"</p><p>I hesitated for a second and then answered, "I slept pretty peacefully, but I need to ask you something and I need you to be COMPLETELY honest." I said.</p><p>"Of course honey, what is it?" He asked.</p><p>I showed him all my marks and asked worriedly, "Did we do 'it' last night?" Jungkook chuckled and said, "Of course not babe, I know how you are about that so I didn't do it." He said with a soft smile. I exhaled in relief, maybe a little too loud bc JK wasn't smiling anymore.</p><p>"No honey, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." I paused.</p><p>"What, do you not love me as much as I thought you did?!" He said with an angry tone in his voice. I hated it when people got mad at me, so I started crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, I know you don't like that. I was just a little frustrated was all." He said.</p><p>"Don't apologize, I should. What I meant was...I want Taehyung to get over me before I have any kids. I wouldn't want our beautiful creation that we made together to be in danger is all." I told him. "I just love you so much that I wouldn't want to lose you or see you get hurt." I sobbed. </p><p>       We hugged each other tightly caressing each other's back and hair. He kissed the top of my forehead and led me to the couch. We grabbed a blanket and snuggled close. We put on a movie to watch since we didn't know what else to do. I ended up falling asleep bc when I woke up I was in bed with Jungkook holding my waist. I turned around and kissed him gently, he then flitted his eyes open and smiled. He pulled my waist so that our bodies were facing each other. He pulled me into a romantic passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a while until I heard my phone go off. Jungkook and I checked to see who it was and we both froze. It was from Taehyung saying:</p><p>"4 more days until you and I can finally make a baby together."😏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Counting Down the Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions are about to get on the roller coaster 🎢 ~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV</p><p>      After we got that text I knew Jungkook and I had to do something. He told me he would try to figure it out after he hung out with one of his friends to discuss some really important business. It kind of hurt me knowing that I would be put aside for a little bit but, then I remembered that we were just friends. (Even though we treated each other more than that) He felt really bad but he said it was really important and he'd make it up to me. He also said he needed to get this "thing" done ASAP. I didn't want to be considered nosey, so I didn't ask any questions. I trust Jungkook, so if he wanted to tell me something, he would. I called Jin to let him know I would just stay the whole weekend and come back pretty late on Sunday. He hesitated but then allowed it. Jungkook got dressed and told me he'd be back when he was done. He said for me to call him if ANYTHING seemed off. I nodded and gave him a tight, long hug telling him I didn't want him to go. He gave me a loving kiss and headed out the door. I locked all the doors and closed all the blinds. I only turned on a couple of lights and sat down on the couch with a blanket and turned on the tv for a little bit. Later I turned it off and went upstairs to Jungkook's room, when I got a notification. I immediately dropped my phone when I saw the picture and the caption. It was a picture of Jungkook and a girl. They were laughing and having fun. It was posted by an anonymous user but, at the bottom it had the caption: Couple Goals!!💜😘 I curled up in a ball on the bed and started crying. All of this was a lie, he didn't really like me. He just did it because he felt bad. I cried myself to sleep telling myself that Jungkook was a good guy and he wouldn't do that to me. But another part of me already knew that wasn't true.</p><p>                                                                                 Jungkook POV</p><p>I felt bad leaving Jimin at the house alone, but I needed to ask him ASAP before he realizes how weird it is for us to be treating each other like a married couple when we are only friends. I was meeting up with Yuqi to make sure everything was ready for tonight. She still thought it was the most stupidest idea ever since Jimin was in a situation that needed someone else's help. But I still wanted to do it because I thought he was the one.  She still helped me though. I was going to take Jimin to see the cherry blossoms and then lead him on a candle lighted bridge that led to a huge tree. And then I would tell him how amazing he was and all that stuff. Yuqi started cracking up laughing like a maniac. I asked her why and she said, "1. It's super cheesy how you said it and 2. It's pretty similar to that one scene from The Book of Life." I then attacked her playfully and then we were both laughing. We calmed down because we didn't want to get kicked out of the café. I told her we could talk later but I really needed to get home because I left Jimin at home alone. She then got mad at me because he could have gotten taken without us knowing. She shooed me off and I thanked her for helping me. </p><p>                                                                                           Tae POV</p><p>I saw Jungkook go to the café so I decided to see why he was going in there. I sat close but far from him. I saw him with a girl. Taking my chance, I took a picture of them laughing and having fun. I sent it to Jimin using the caption: Couple Goals. I made sure to use a different account and use your name that so Jimin doesn't suspect it was me. If it makes him mad and jealous, then I found out who he's in love with. If not, I will keep looking. And I won't stop looking until I find this man and kill him brutally.</p><p>Jimin POV </p><p>I woke up and decided to see if Jungkook was home. He wasn't. So I went back upstairs and just held the pillow and cried. I then heard the door open and Jungkook saying he was home. I then cried harder. He came upstairs and ran to me asking why I was crying. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. He was confused, so I showed him the picture. He explained that they were just friends and nothing else. I didn't believe him so I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door without saying a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I should Have Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Listen to Up no More by TWICE when you read it<br/>The lyrics set the mood IMO.<br/>You don’t have to tho. Just saying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't believe a SINGLE thing he said. I put all the puzzle pieces together, and it all made sense. All the times I asked for help, his supposable "friend" always came first. I should have known that he was just acting to like me. </p><p>   "And I thought you actually liked me." I said frustrated. </p><p>   "I do like you! Just let me explain, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" He pleaded.</p><p>   "No." I said harshly. I started grabbing all my stuff from around the house.</p><p>   "What are you doing?" He asked with fear in his voice.</p><p>   "I am packing up all my stuff and leaving, and I'm never coming back." I said while grabbing my clothes off the bed. </p><p>   "W-what? No, please, don't go. I-I promise it's not what you think." He said between faint sobs.</p><p>   "What do you mean? I can see very clearly that you two are together." I said. Ivan heard my phone go off. It was another picture from that anonymous user. When I saw the picture I was just... Furious. I started crying and trying to run out the bedroom, but Jungkook stopped me before I could reach the door. He had me in this tight hug and I did everything in my ability to get out of his grasp. Unfortunately, since I was crying really hard, my body just goes limp after a while. But luckily, Jungkook was there to break my fall. I was so mad at him right now and I didn't want him there but, I couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>   "Jimin, look at me." He told me. I shook my head and kept crying.</p><p>   "Jimin." He said more softly. He lifted my chin with his index finger. I sniffled and tried not to make eye contact with him. So, he cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with his soft doe eyes. Then he whispered softly, "Jimin, I love you so much, and I would never, ever want anybody else. You're the only one I want."</p><p>   He leaned in and kissed me softly. I didn't respond to it since I wasn't happy with him. So he tickled me and I gasped, but that was all part of his little plan. When I gasped, he slipped his tongue in and kissed me more passionately. This then gave me an idea. I responded to it with just as much passion. I could feel him smile and we stayed like that for a while. Just on the floor, kissing. Like normal people.🤣 When we were done he said he was going to take a shower and he'd turn on a movie for us to watch when he was done. While he was in the shower, I laid on the bed and just collected my thoughts. I heard my phone go off, and it was a message from that anonymous user. It said:</p><p>No matter what he says, don't believe him.</p><p>   Usually Jungkook wouldn't want me talking to random strangers online but, I'm mad at him right now so...I don't have to listen to him. So I answered with, "Why?" And he immediately answered back.</p><p>He's just telling you what you want to hear. He is a liar, and remember the second picture I sent you?</p><p>(It's the picture that made him cry really hard)</p><p>   I replied with, "Sadly, yes."  He then answered with:</p><p>Yeah, he actually kissed her right in front of me. I was like 'Aren't you with that other guy? The one that's really nice, and sweet, and funny?'And he answered with 'No, I was just pretending to like him because he seemed lonely.'</p><p>   When I finished reading that, I started crying once again. He texted me again asking:</p><p>Do I need to pick you up tomorrow that's so you have somewhere to stay for a while?</p><p>   I considered the thought and was about to text him, but I heard the shower turn off and I knew Jungkook would come out any second now. I wiped away my tears and calmed myself down. He came out and asked what was wrong. </p><p>I answered with, "I was just yawning a lot because I was tired."</p><p>"Well, do you just want to go to bed then?" He asked me. I know I did and he turn off all the lights. We both got underneath the covers but I turned my body away from him. He didn't like that, so he spooned me and whispered little nothings in my ear and gave me little kisses on my shoulder. Then we fell asleep.</p><p>Jungkook POV</p><p>   When I woke up I realized that Jimin wasn't next to me. I didn't think about it too much since he usually wakes up earlier than me and starts making breakfast. But, something in my stomach told me that something was wrong. I didn't smell any food or any noises coming from downstairs. So I headed downstairs to check on him. But when I did, no one was there. I called out his name but I didn't get a response. I checked back upstairs and everywhere around the house. But then, something caught my eye. There was a note on the door. I really hoped it said that he was going to the store or somewhere and be right back but...I got a note that I have feared since yesterday. It read:</p><p>I knew from the beginning that you acted weird. I never came first. Ever. I can't believe you lied to me. I loved you Jungkook. I really did. I was picturing a family together. I know it was probably too early, but I did it anyway. I pretended last night that I forgave you, but it was all a part of my plan. Once you were sound asleep I would get picked up by someone online. I don't know who it is but I know that they told me the truth about you. Don't even try to find me. There's no use. You will never find me where I am now. I will also never love you again. I've learned from my mistakes. Thank you for that. I wish you and your girlfriend or whatever to live a happy life. And don't ever mention me to your family. Also, don't call the police to look for me. I also just figured out who the anonymous user was. And...I don't want to be with him but, he'll treat me better than you ever will. I hope you think about what you have done to me and you put it to good use.</p><p>                                                                                                                          -Jimin (Taehyung's new husband)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Grieving_Stage One: Shock & Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first stage of Grief. There are seven and stage one is Shock and Denial. Just FYI</p><p>Also please follow me on Wattpad 😊<br/>Username: Jikook Jeon Park<br/>And Webnovel<br/>Same username as wattpad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV<br/>I just stood there. I couldn’t believe what I had read. I was so shocked. I reread the last thing he wrote:</p><p>-Jimin (Taehyung’s new husband)</p><p>I was so sad that I didn’t move. He was really gone. All because of me. And he left because I wanted everything to be perfect. Of course he had every right to leave. If I put myself in his shoes, I would’ve thought I was cheating too. I mean, it all makes sense. I was so mad and frustrated. I wanted to go and find him but he said not to. All my feelings were mixing together and I needed to take a step back and evaluate what just happened. He’ll come back. I just know it. But… he wouldn’t just do this out of nowhere. Right? *sigh* I don’t know what to do. Should I tell someone? Namjoon-hyung? Yuqi? The police? No. Jimin said not to. I love him. So I will do what he says. </p><p> I haven’t been this sad since my mom died when I was little. It was really traumatic and sad. It still hurts just thinking about it. But that’s how I found my passion. Music. I wrote a lot of songs about her, and that’s how I became friends with Namjoon hyung. </p><p> We were in school together and I left class to go to the restroom. While I was gone, he hacked into my computer to see why I was “always” on it. Talk about privacy am I right? Anyways, I got mad at him for it but in return...he said he would help me with anything. He would stop whatever he was doing to come and help me. It could be music wise or just life itself. I agreed because I would get a new friend, and I knew one day he could come in handy. And that’s how our friendship began. Silly story but, we’re best friends now.</p><p> When I started writing songs I would always have a process on how to do it. My first step is thinking about who or what the song will be about. That one is easy. Jimin. Next, I think of words or sentences that express how I feel towards that person or thing. This usually isn’t that hard but making it into song form is what I need help with from Namjoon hyung. I don’t want to tell him about Jimin but, he knows when I’m hiding something. All I have to do is tell him that he can’t do ANYTHING about it. I will do everything in my power to stop him if he tries to. I have to listen to Jimin. And if this is what he wanted to make him happy, then I will make sure that I keep him happy for as long as I can. I started thinking about some lyrics for the songs. I came up with some pretty good ones. I think they really expressed how I feel about Jimin. </p><p>“I’m sitting alone on the sofa where you used to be.”</p><p>“ I try closing my eyes and covering my ears, but the memories still come back to me.”</p><p>“ I'm still not over you, and only dust remains, as I wait for you.”</p><p>“ sitting here alone is a bigger torture as I try to escape, but I’m still looking for you again.”</p><p>I haven’t heard the door open from downstairs. My heart started racing. Has Jimin come back? I ran downstairs hoping to see the love of my life waiting for me at the door. I would apologize for everything and I would do anything to make it up to him. I got so excited that I almost face planted. I immediately got up and hurried to the door. I saw who it was in the look of disappointment swept across my face. It was Namjoon hyung. I put on a happy mask to not make him suspicious of me. </p><p>“Hey Kook! Long Time no see, eh?”He said coming towards me. He gave me a huge hug, and I barely responded to it. This set off a trigger in Joon’s head because he immediately looked at me and asked what was wrong. I looked at him and there’s a huge lump in my throat that started to form. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I just started sobbing. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. He asked why I was crying, but I just cried harder. He asked where Jimin was and I managed to say,</p><p>“G-gone...because of m-me.” And I cried even more. I handed him the note that he gave me; and he read it. He immediately got up and grabbed his kids. I asked what he was doing and he said he was going down to the police station. I summed up all the energy that I had left in my body and told him, “No.”</p><p>He looked at me with a stern look. He asked why and I just told him, “Because Jimin said not to.” Then he replied with, “That doesn’t matter, ok? He’s out there somewhere and he could be getting hurt right now. So I don’t care what you say I am going to go and tell the police because this is very serious. You are just in shock and denial because he left you, so I am leaving. You need to be a man and not listen to him and come with me to the police station. I don’t care what you say, you are coming with me. Now.”</p><p>I tried to get out of it but he wouldn’t let me. I wouldn’t get out because I refuse to, so he picked me up and we went out the door of my apartment. And then I stopped. I told him that I needed help with making a song. And then he froze. I asked him if he could help me make a song for Jimin to get me in a better state. And I kept begging until he gave in. </p><p>So then I showed him the lyrics that I came up with already and he said that it was a pretty good start. He also has some ideas because we talked about it, and we came up with a really good song. I just hope that wherever Jimin is now, that he knows that I still love him very much, and that I will come and save him very very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Grieving_Stage 2: Pain & Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stage Two of Grief</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc20T4gpA7o<br/>This is the song Jungkook made for Jimin 🥰<br/>(In the story)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV </p><p>   After we put all the lyrics together and made a song, we listened to it together to see how it turned out.</p><p> </p><p>I really liked it. The sad thing was, is that since I wrote it from my heart... I really felt all the emotions coming back to me. So while Namjoon-hyung and I were listening to it...I cried. A lot. again. He said it was OK for me to cry since the last time I cried was about 15 years ago. He just told me that I have to live a normal life also. Like, I have to sleep a healthy amount, and I still have to eat three times a day at the least. (Twice fans were u at?) if I did all that, then he would help me with whatever I needed. I agreed to it, knowing I would need some help on things during this huge part of my life. I really was thankful having Namjoon there with me.</p><p>   After we discussed a little bit, he asked me some thing I never actually considered. I felt stupid for not thinking of it but, I'm glad he asked me. He asked if I wanted to ACTUALLY publish my song. I was shocked but... I said yes. I was going to finally become a musician. I wanted to be happy but, I couldn't. Because I missed Jimin so so much, and I was doing this for him.</p><p>   I started thinking of him and wondering why in the world he did this to me. I apologized many times to him. He just misunderstood the whole situation. But, technically it is MY fault because I never told him anything. I really messed up didn't I? I started tearing up a little bit and I guess Namjoon noticed because he asked what was wrong. When I told him, he just started shaking his head and lightly chuckling. Why in the world was he laughing? This wasn't funny. He then said that I was going through the second stage of grief. Pain and guilt. I asked him how he knew all this. The stages. All that stuff. Then he said he went through it also. Oh. I never knew Namjoon could ever be in such an awful state in life. I asked him what happened and he said, " Exactly what you're going through, Kook. A broken heart." I then asked out of curiosity, "Who was it?"</p><p>   He smiled and said proudly, " His name was Kim Seokjin." I felt like I had heard that name before, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. Namjoon started speaking again,</p><p>   "But eventually we got back together again. It was actually just a couple of days ago. We had our first little date at his house since his roommate or whatever had a date with some guy for the whole day that day. Then it clicked to me. Jin was Jimin's  roommate. If remember now. When I went to go pick up Jimin, he was there! Jimin introduced me to him and he was super nice. Sadly, I couldn't stay that long since I had a date with Jimin. But I still had a great time either way. If only I'd known it would come down to this. I told Namjoon all of this and he was shocked.</p><p>   "Wow! I should've known it was Jimin. Haha, now I know where Jimin gets his great cooking skills from." He said while winking at me. I lightly chuckled to not make the conversation awkward. But deep down, it still hurt mentioning Jimin or even just thinking about him. So, I decided to make another song to express the pain I was going through.</p><p>   Namjoon helped once again to make the song better. (Thank you Joons) I didn't feel like recording it, but I knew I had to. So I started singing the song, but when I started singing the line, 'Don't waste your love, just let it last 'Cause once it's gone, it's never coming back, it's true' I realized something. I didn't want to seem TOO desperate (even though I was) by singing all the songs. So I asked Namjoon if I could ask someone else to sing the song for me, but still let everyone know that I made the song originally. He said that was fine since other people also do that. So I went ahead and recorded the song so whoever I picked would have a demo version. While I was listening to my recording, I realized that the chorus would've sounded better with a deeper voice. I started scanning through all the people that I knew that had a deep voice. Then, I knew exactly who to call. ~</p><p>   The doorbell rang and I went to go open the door. There he was. He said, "I'm here to record the song." and I replied with, "Thank you Jackson... Thank you very much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Grieving_Stage 3: Anger & Bargaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stage 3 of Grief</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8FcORzCcMs</p><p>Jungkook’s Song 🎵 ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook POV</p><p>After everything was recorded and tweaked to our perfection... We had our beautiful, short, and amazing masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>I think Jackson for helping me and then we chit chatted for a while. Him and Mark are getting a place of their own after the school year ends, but luckily it's still going to be in town so I can still visit them whenever I like. :-) I was just kind of fake smiling and nodding my head while he was talking ,but in reality, it hurt to know that I can't do that with the love of my life. After a while, we said our goodbyes and went on with her lives. I went upstairs to see what Namjoon was doing and he was on the computer. (Like always) </p><p>   "I was just about to call you up here." He said.</p><p>   "Really? What for?" I asked. </p><p>   "I was going to put your songs out in the real world." He said.</p><p>(A/N)</p><p>It's just YouTube. Also, Jungkook already has an account in which Jimin follows. So.. he gets all the notifications if Jungkook posts anything new.)</p><p>   I was really nervous but, this could possibly, hopefully, brink Jimin back to me. So I collected  all the courage I had and went over to the computer to click the button.</p><p>   "On three?" I asked Namjoon.</p><p>   "On three." He agreed.</p><p>(In unison)</p><p>   " 1...2...3!" As we said '3', I clicked the button that would post the songs. It was honestly...pretty exciting.</p><p>   A while after, Namjoon made me eat some food. Pasta to be exact. I wasn't hungry and I told him that but he said he didn't care; I was eating that food. He told me that during the stages of grief, I will most likely never want to eat. But I had to or I will die. Anyways, he made me eat It and make sure I ate ALL of it. He later got a call from Jin asking if Jimin was there. Namjoon didn't know what to tell him. He didn't want to lie to him, but he also didn't want to tell him the truth, which was that he wasn't there. But in the end, he told him the truth. I went up to my bedroom because I didn't want to hear the story all over again. I tried to distract myself by watching TV, but it didn't work. Usually I would cuddle with Jimin while watching the TV but, now I can't. It hurt so much that I got kind of mad but, I controlled it and just paid attention to the TV.</p><p>   A little while later, Namjoon came in my room. He told me that when he was on the phone with Jin, They got into a huge argument. And now Jin coming over to talk to me and ask me some questions. I got kind of nervous because I saw Jin in only his happy state, and now I'm scared of what he'll say when he's mad. We only just met and now I'm setting a bad example of myself.</p><p>   When I heard the doorbell ring, my heart immediately dropped. I had no idea how this was going to go, what he would say to me, or even what he would do to me. I was so scared. Namjoon walked over to the door to open it, while I grabbed everything I thought I would need. I ran to my bedroom and I heard Jin talking from downstairs. Grab tissues, a blanket, a pillow, and I grabbed Jimin's sweater that he had left behind. I started tearing up a little when I held it close to my chest, breathing in his scent. I sucked it up, put on Jimin's sweater and headed downstairs to talk to Jin.</p><p>   When Jin and I made eye contact, he looked TICKED OFF. There was a mix of anger, worry, and sadness in his face. I froze. I was terrified. He told me to sit down on the couch. (He said this in a stern voice.)I sat down with no hesitation whatsoever. Jin and Namjoon sat down too.</p><p>   "What happened?! And Namjoon do NOT help in any way, shape, or form. Got it?" He asked harshly.</p><p>   "Yes, sir." Namjoon said.</p><p>   "Now answer my question Jungkook, and you better answer truthfully and honestly." He said while looking straight into my soul. (Even though literally NO ONE in that room in the street. Not even a little bit. oop.) I told him the whole story and when I finished, he totally went off on me.</p><p>   "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! NO WONDER HE THOUGHT YOU WERE CHEATING! YOU NEVER TOOK CARE OF HIS PROBLEMS NOR DID YOU EVER MAKE HIM YOUR FIRST PRIORITY!" he yelled. </p><p>   "You never loved him...It was all just a show." And that's all it took for me to explode. </p><p>   "OF COURSE I LOVED HIM! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED ROMANTICALLY! YOU GUYS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVED JIMIN FOR HOW HE WAS! EVERY SINGLE INCH INSIDE AND OUT! I GET THAT YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT HIM TOO AND YOU WANT TO GO FIND HIM AND EVERYTHING BUT, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CONSIDERED MY REASONING! BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS...I'M COMPLETELY INNOCENT! YOU ALL JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!"</p><p>   Jin looked at me and said, "You're right Jungkook. I'm sorry. I just got overprotective because I always feel like Jimin is MY responsibility. Please, tell me what REALLY happened." And so I did. They all believed me, thankfully, but Jin still wanted to go search for Jimin. I felt kind of bad so I said to just give it some time. I wanted to feel more better until I could go find him. </p><p>   Then Jin asked me, " Did you guys ever try to make a kid?" I froze. I had to say something. I hesitated but then responded with,</p><p>   "Yes, but he doesn't know..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Did I Make The Right Decision?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same sheet as always</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV</p><p>[Flashback to - 11:36 p.m.] (JK's house)</p><p>Once Jungkook FINALLY went to sleep, I texted the anonymous user to meet me at a nearby gas station. As much as I hated Jungkook right now, I wouldn't just give any stranger his address, I wasn't THAT mean. Even though I was just leaving him, for like eternity but that's not the point right now. Plus, I wrote him a letter as to why I was leaving so..yeah. (Even though he should already know why) I taped the letter on the door and left, without looking back.</p><p>[Present Time - 11:57 p.m.] (Gas Station)</p><p>I was getting myself some snacks since I was still waiting for them to get here. When I was done, I went to go check out my snackies. The cashier asked how I wanted to pay, and I opened my mouth to say 'Cash' but someone interrupted me saying, "I will pay for it with my credit card." I turned around to see who the kind person was, willing to pay for my snackies. When I saw who it was...I almost fainted. It was freaking Taehyung. I was so scared and nervous that I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Once he finished paying, we both went outside. He gave me a smirk.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" I asked him with a stern voice. "It was you all along?!" I faintly whispered while slightly yelling.</p><p>"Of course it was honey." He said ever so innocently inching closely towards me. I got scared again and he lifted my chin with his index finger, slowly. My breath hitched, frightened of what might happen next.</p><p> "Now let's go, I promised you I would take you home, didn't I?" He booped my nose. I found it weird and I got creeped out. I wanted to run back inside and lock the door behind me. I would tell the employee and- but it's not a bad enough situation to bring to the police. Dang, it. I slowly and lazily walked towards Taehyung's car, questioning if I made the right decision.</p><p>Luckily, the drive towards his house was quiet. He didn't talk. Which meant I didn't have to. I did notice that we weren't going the usual route we usually take to get to the house. Out of curiosity, I just HAD to ask him. So I built up some courage.</p><p>"Where are we going? I mean, this isn't the usual route we take to get to your house." I whispered a little loudly. He just continued driving for a little bit before he answered. </p><p>"I bought a new house. It is pretty big and luxurious. I think you'll love it, and maybe you will stick around with me longer." He gazed at me with his doll-like eyes. He did fall for me, huh? I just looked away, hoping that someone would help me.</p><p>(An hour later)</p><p>We finally arrived and let me just say, holy crap was this house phenomenal. It was gorgeous. I was just speechless and my breath was taken.</p><p>I tried not to look so amused, but I couldn't help myself. Taehyung came up beside me and saw my face. He smiled. </p><p>"Would you like to come inside and see the inside of the house?" he asked already knowing my answer.</p><p>"Yes!" I squealed with excitement. I then remembered that I had to stay mature. </p><p>I cleared my throat and replied, "I mean, yes." I said with a more serious tone. He just chuckled and led me inside.</p><p>When I got inside, he showed me one of his hang-out areas. And let me tell you, when I say it was beautiful, I wasn't kidding. </p><p>I adored the swinging chair</p><p>I adored the swinging chair. It was my favorite part. Taehyung could tell from the look in my eyes. He told me that there were still other rooms to look at, so I followed him to the next room in the house.</p><p>This one was his other hang-out area. I liked this one also, just not as much as the first room.</p><p> I liked this one also, just not as much as the first room</p><p>It was super fancy though. I also really liked the white everywhere. I then yawned. I was extremely tired. Taehyung decided to just show me my room so k could go to sleep. That was very nice of him, but he's only doing it to butter me up. I'm just glad that I get my own room. While we were walking up the stairs, I heard him saying that he gave me the best room in the house. I felt special, but then I recalled that this was just a show. We finally arrived and I was just...speechless. It was just stunning for someone who grew up not having a lot. </p><p>I thanked Taehyung, and once he left, I immediately got in bed and just stared at the ceiling</p><p>I thanked Taehyung, and once he left, I immediately got in bed and just stared at the ceiling. Did I make the right decision? Leaving Jungkook like that? Was it all just a misunderstanding? *sigh* Maybe I just need to sleep it over. I still miss him though. Tomorrow I will put my feelings in a song. Yeah! That always seems to cheer me up and solve a lot of problems! I will just stay up for a little bit and think of some lyrics.</p><p>'I want you and I know you want me too<br/>So now no more games come through<br/>And I'll make your dreams come true'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting for over a whole month. I wasn't feeling it and I had really bad writer’s block. It won't happen again, and I love you guys. Kisses! 💙💛💙💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>